Frostbite
Biography Early Life Born in London, England, in 1979, Katherine Marie Ansley is nobility. Her mother and father were knighted for their work in Physics and Chemistry, and she’s descended from a few Dukes and Earls on both of her parents’ sides. Kate was brought up in a strict household where manners were sacred and rules had to be followed. She was raised to treat waste as abhorrence and to always obey one’s elders. Raised in this atmosphere, it is easy to see why she has a much more carefree attitude now. While she is more light spirited than how she used to be as a child, she still maintains that rules are rules for a reason, and that one has to have one’s manners about them at all times. She had a few friends growing up, amongst the children in the social circles that her parents were in. For the most part though, she was a lonely child growing up in England. She couldn’t wait to get out from underneath her overbearing parents and explore the world. That isn’t to say that she didn’t love her parents, for she did, but she wanted to be able to make her own decisions and her own mistakes. Kate progressed through school at a normal pace, and took an interest in the human body at an early age. Her parents were thrilled when she declared at age fourteen that she was going to become a doctor. She didn’t realize how her extracurricular activities were going to shift however. Her parents had noticed that she was a rather shy child. They had enrolled her in a dance school to help her combat this. When she decided to become a doctor, her parents immediately began to put her into groups and clubs that would foster relationships with people who would become her peers in the medical community. She went along with the changes in order to please her parents. However, she did force a compromise with them. She would still be able to pursue dance as an extracurricular activity. Kate is an accomplished ballroom dancer, but also knows how to samba, tango, and salsa. Much to her mother's chagrin, she picked up belly dancing along the way, knowing that the flat out sexuality of the dance would do much more to make her a bolder person than the foxtrot or the waltz. She also started helping her parents in their labs in order to get a better understanding of medical research as she was also considering that avenue instead of being a normal physician. It was at her parent’s lab one day during her sixteenth birthday that tragedy struck and changed Katherine’s life forever. The Accidental Blessing Her parents were working on an experiment involving a new metal alloy that they were working on. They were attempting in this part of the experiment, to test the durability of the metal at extremely low temperatures. Kate was helping them out when a connection broke. She was doused with the chemicals that they were using to control the temperature in the testing room. Also she was shocked with electricity. Rushed to the hospital, she was stabilized. What happened after that was amazing. She found that she was able to control moisture levels in the air. She could form ice, or water, or steam. Her life was changed and though she had these new powers, she continued her work to become a doctor, opting to stay away from medical research and become a physician. Her parents were happy with her choice, thinking that she would require psychiatric help to deal with her abnormalities as they called her powers. They helped her get into the university of her choice. Katherine went through the programs and eventually graduated shortly before the Chrell Invasion took place. She did her residency, the whole time increasing her control over her powers. During this time, her resolve and willpower was tested by the thousands of different people who showed up to the hospital where she did her residency, seeking treatment for wounds inflicted by the Chrell. She would be amazed at the resiliency of the people in her area. Though they had been hit very hard, they refused to give up and persevered onwards. It was then that she began to contemplate using her powers to help people. Kate didn’t fancy herself a superhero, but she knew that she could serve on a team or part of an organization as a medic or a doctor. With this in mind, she finished her residency and became a doctor. Her parents were killed towards the end of the Chrell Invasion, leaving her finally free of their controlling hands in her life. She grieved for them and decided to honor them with her life’s work. She took up a position offered to her at a hospital in Long Island, New York. There she slowly got into the groove, and learned the difference between medicine by the books and medicine by practical means. S.H.I.E.L.D. Kate's powers were eventually discovered when Christian Sommers came to recruit her for the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical unit. He couldn't believe that she had powers too. He immediately set to work convincing her to join the organization and to use her expertise as a field medic for the team. Kate had gotten control over her powers, a great deal of control, but she feared that she was nowhere near the level of control that she would have to be to operate in a combative capacity. Also, she'd taken the Hippocratic Oath. How could she willfully hurt people when it was her job to help and save them? Christian brought up the thousands if not millions that she would be saving working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Even though she had misgivings, she joined the organization. It was around this time that she lost her British accent, though if she tried, she could still speak with it. She became part of the team, alongside a variety of different superheroes. She would fight and train by their side, and slowly she would learn to trust them. They became like a family, a single cohesive unit that shared each other's personal triumphs and failures, happy moments and sad moments. She became fast friends with the two other women in the team, Tiffany Michaels, and Gabrielle Myers. Unfortunately for the group and for Katherine in particular, they lost one of their more important members. Though she wasn't that important on a mission, Danielle Sommers, Christian Sommers' sister and Derek Sheppard's girlfriend was one of the core members of the team when it came to being a family. She was the heart of the group and the heart was violently ripped out when a loose collective of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies planted and then detonated a bomb in the headquarters. Katherine herself was not at the base, conducting a training mission with the US Army at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. However, she was shocked by the attack, and the wanton loss of life, many of the people having been her coworkers and friends. It would only strengthen her resolve to fight for the side of good and to show others that there was another way besides senseless violence. New Blood A few years after the attack and death of Danielle Sommers, Nick Fury decided that the team needed another member to round everything out. He and Christian Sommers sent out a search and in the end they decided on extending an offer to Roy O'Grady. On an average, the gorup had gotten over the loss of Christian's sister. Kate herself had given more time ot the hospital ward of the headquarters to honor Danielle's memory. She was not the first to meet Roy O'Grady, though she wasn't the last. After Christian introduced their new comrade to a rather drunk Derek Sheppard, he brought the two of them to the headquarters building where Tiffany Michaels and Kate were waiting. There, she met Roy and then, after he'd met Nick Fury went with him and the rest of the group into a training session. Robot warriors, courtesy of Paul Matthews and the rest of Fantastic Research Inc. were their foes. The group went up against the robots, and had to figure out how to stop them. There was a huge multitude of them, each with different powers and strengths that would be able to neutralize the different components of the S.H.I.E.L.D. One team. During the session, which was more of way for the group to start incorporating Roy into tactics, Roy was badly injured stopping the "Boss" of the training session. Concerned over his health, Kate was one of the members of the team who visited him while he was in the medical ward of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She wasn't the attending on his case, but made regular trips to ensure the treatment was up to par. She chose her moments carefully, when Roy was sleeping, in order not to disturb him. When he had recovered, S.H.I.E.L.D. One met up in Roy's new apartment. They decided to have a bit of rest and relaxation, and went out to a club. The next morning, disaster struck. A team of metahumans started causing havoc in San Francisco, and the team was dispatched to take care of the situation. Apprehending the team allowed everyone to see how Roy would fit in a real life situation. After that, the team continued to go on a number of missions, until the team faced a bigger problem than any of them thought they'd ever have to deal with. The death of Captain America. Derek Sheppard Information Coming Soon Phoenix When the Phoenix Force came to earth and took control of Michelle Crawford, she lost control of herself due to the sheer influx of power and started to go insane, in downtown New York City. Nick Fury responded by sending in the S.H.I.E.L.D. One who were close enough to respond, namely Frostbite and Spectacular. They were without the recently deceased Derek Sheppard, which made the situation that much more hopeless in Katherine's eyes. They tried to talk her down, with Spider-Man's help, but that failed, and Phoenix attacked them. More Coming Soon Powers *'Ice Control:' Frostbite has the amazing ability to control moisture in the air and warp it to whatever she desires. She can shape this ice into whatever she wishes, able to create things such as projectiles or ladders. Using her powers, she can form ice around any part of her body, enabling her to increase the weight behind her punches of kicks. It can also be used as a form of body armor. In addition, she can lower her own body temperature to over a hundred and twenty degrees below zero with no damage to herself. She can do the same to someone if she comes into physical contact with them, even their outer clothing. She can, similiarly to the original Iceman, create and utilize Ice Slides as a way of getting around, giving her a degree of flight. *'Superhuman Strength:' Frostbite has superhuman strength. Able to lift over 50 tons with ease, Frostbite can use this power in conjunction with her Ice Control power to throw large chunks of ice at her enemies. *'Superhuman Durability:' While nowhere near the durability of Emma Stevens, Frostbite has a high level of protection. She is resistant to most types of damage, but she can be injurted, though it would take a being of decent sized power. She has been hit, while covered in her Ice armor by a semi and survived with very minor injuries. The full extent of her durability is unknown. More Coming Soon Limitations While her Ice armor affords her a high level of durability and protection from damage, Katherine's armor can be destroyed and she can be injured. Also, because of her ability to keep herself cold, she has a high tolerance towards fire and heat. Her tolerance level is exponentially similiar to a normal human being's. That means, that when her ability to keep herself cold is negated, she doesn't immediately die, but begins to receive burns and other injuries as a human would who had just reached the threshold at which a normal human would receive burns and other injuries. Besides her resistance to heat and flame, Katherine is a normal human being, susceptible to normal injuries and diseases. Skills and Abilities *'Medicine:' Katherine is a trained physician who knows a great deal about medicine. She does not practice medicine in a hospital like she used to, instead plying her trade in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Ward. She is the medic of the S.H.I.E.L.D. One team. She has trained herself to diagnose bodily injuries, burns, and other types of harsh physical injuries well due to the fact that they are generally the most common to the workingman superhero, villain, or civilian caught in the crossfire. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics, ballet, and dance have given Kate considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily. *'Dance:' Katherine is an accomplished ballroom dancer, and can also dance a large number of non-ballroom dances. She has used this well in diplomatic and social events that her parents have taken her to. While this woulnd't be considered an actual "skill" in regards to superhero work, the skill is useful for infiltration efforts. More Coming Soon Category: MirrodinCategory: Females (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)